The dark side of humanity
by CyberKia
Summary: The human cruelty is equal only to its imagination. Violence and peace. Pain and love. The characters don't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

**_When I'm in a bad mood I have strange thoughts . This story , in some ways very different , but very similar to the others I have written, is the result of this sudden change in my personality ._**

**_The story comes to life a long time ago. And it was based on different characters taken from the series Star Trek: The Next Generation , of which I am a big fan ._**

**_After hesitation and second thoughts , I modified and adapted it for TFP ._**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was now late evening in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. The air was cold and the wind was passing fast among the branches of trees, resulting in a large swirl through the leaves. In the distance, the glow of the lightning lit up the dark and gloomy skies. A new storm was on the horizon.

Nurse June Darby was standing near the window. With the right hand she slightly opened the heavy curtain in the living room and drew a long sigh. She was watching the approaching storm.

After a while, the drops of rain began to beat on the windows of the elegant home. The woman stood still a few seconds to look at the rain and get lost in her thoughts.

Her mind wandered to a few months before.

* * *

_Flashback ... one year later or so_

_It was Saturday night and the kids had insisted on staying at the Autobot base for the sleepover. June, despite her rejection in the beginning, was convinced at the end: she just couldn't say no to those Raf's big and shiny eyes. He used that look every time he wanted to get something! And it worked... all the times!_

_The base was unusually quiet. Everyone was busy with their guardian. Miko was in the "gym" and was trying with Bulkhead some new combat moves. Raf was in Bumblebee's room. Probably the two friends were playing some video games or they were simply enjoying each other's company. Jack and Arcee were on the roof, stargazing._

_Ratchet had left the main hangar, muttering something about a certain tool that one of the teenagers had accidentally broken in the afternoon._

_And Optimus ... as usual the Autobot leader was somewhere in recon. June wondered why every time the base is filled, the big red and blue mech vanished into thin air. And the agent Fowler? Oh well, he was in a meeting with General Bryce._

_This made nurse Darby the only presence inside the hall. The silence enveloped the great room. The only sound, almost imperceptible, was the one of the large monitor._

_The woman began to wander around the hangar until a loud roar made her jump. It looked like an explosion, but the noise that followed made it clear June to what was going on._

_"A storm ..." she muttered, as the rain became more and more impetuous._

_Then the door of the large elevator opened and Jack and Arcee jumped out, both wet, but smiling._

_"Wow ... I think that today I will not need to take a shower" Jack said between laughs._

_"You're right partner!" Arcee said, as she was trying to remove a bit of water her body._

_Then one engine noise attracted the attention of the three. A big red and blue Peterbilt made his entrance from the main tunnel. Just as he reached the middle of the hangar, the truck transformed, revealing a very wet Optimus Prime. During the processing, a considerable part of the water that covered the frame of the Autobot leader not only reached Arcee and Jack, but also June, who was on the opposite corner._

_"Oops ... My bad!" Prime said, with a rare smile on his lips._

_"No problem Optimus ..." June said, smiling back._

_The woman had seen Optimus and the other Autobots transformed a million times, but she remained fascinated as it was the first one every time this happened._

_Then, without warning, the monitor started to go crazy. Optimus and Arcee ran in front of the big screen. A moment later, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had made their appearance._

_The doctor moved Prime away from the screen and began to press keys on the computer._

_"Hmm ... interesting ... " said after a few seconds the red and white mech._

_"What's wrong, my friend?" Optimus asked with his usual calmness._

_"I'm picking up a signal. It's very similar to that of Nemesis Prime and it comes from an area already identified as a possible MECH's base" Ratchet said. He seemd worried._

_"We must contact Agent Fowler" decreed Optimus, while the doctor was already dialing the federal agent._

_"... At the moment I'm not avaible ... " (AN: Thanks for the suggestion The Anonymous Forgot my name) the usual and unnerving voice mail._

_"It seems that we should investigate without his help …" said in a small voice Optimus "Autobots! Get ready! Ratchet, my friend, you will need to come with us this time, "said Prime resting his hand on the shoulder of the doctor._

_"Raf, you'll be in charge of the deck space, while Miko and Jack will stay communications" instructed the red and blue mech, "As for you, Ms. Darby ... you'll supervise the children."_

_June gave a nod of approval to Prime, just before he transformed and crossed the ground bridge, followed by the other Autobots._

* * *

It was the last time June Darby and the kids saw Team Prime.

From that sad night, there were no more contacts from the five Autobots and the humans, after so many months of silence, feared the worst.

Agent Fowler had set up a real task force to be able to find the Autobots, but it was all in vain. They seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

June drew the curtain near to the glass and headed for the stairs, leading to the upper floor. She put a hand on the handrail and slowly began to climb. She walked toward Jack's room, down the hall. All three kids were there.

Miko was sitting at the desk. In her ears she had the headphones of the inseparable Ipod. Fresh tears in the eyes.

Raf was sitting on the ground. In front of him there was the laptop, open but untouched. The eyes of the young man was lost in the vacuüm.

Jack was lying on his bed. Arms crossed behind the head and legs slightly bent. He looked out the window the incessant rain beating against the windows.

June knocked. Jack was the first to leap to his feet. Raf looked quickly away, while Miko, unaware of everything, continued to beat the rhythm of the song she was listening with the right foot.

"Dinner's ready!" said the woman.

The two boys looked at each other, "Thanks, Mom, but I'm not hungry," said Jack returning to the supine position on the bed.

"Yes .. thanks Mrs. Darby, but I also don't have an appetite" said Raf, before sitting back on the floor.

June approached Miko and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl removed one of the headphones.

"Are you hungry Miko? Dinner is ready " repeated nurse Darby.

"Uhmm ... no thanks. I ate lunch and I'm very satisfied," said Miko quickly and then put on the headset and resume listening to the music.

June gave a last look to the kids, she took a deep breath and walked out of Jack's room, closing the door behind her.

She put both hands on the wall and closed her eyes. Then she went down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the empty table. And she did something she hadn't done for a long, long, time: she began to pray for the salvation of her friends and her family.

* * *

_Flashback - A few months earlier, in an unspecified place in U.S. ..._

_"The machine is completed and tested. We are ready to use it to on your order, Sir "a sinister masked man turned to an even more sinister figure in the darkness._

_"Well ... Bring out the Autobots ... it is time to begin "the voice of Silas echoed throughout the lab, while a deafening noise and a bright light filled the room, till that moment silent and dark._

* * *

**_Please review ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

******_Hope you enjoy it ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter two**

June was so focused in her prayers that she didn't notice that someone was knocking on the door. Initially she mistook for the incessant noise of the rain hitting the windows of the house. Then the noise grew louder. The woman stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

In front of her there was a woman of about 25 than 30 years old, very beautiful, tall, with an athletic body and completely wet. Her hair was brown, cut very short, poorly cared for, and with a long pink and purple tuft that fell in front. Her eyes were wide and of some kind of lavender/bleu color. On the face she bore marks of any violence, she was bleeding from a few small wounds on the forehead and cheeks. The professional eye of the nurse would say, however, that they were only superficial abrasions. The unknown girl wore a kind of laboratory overalls, black, extra-wide and she was barefoot.

The two women stared at each other for a few moments. The wet one spoke first "Please ... June help me "she said as she slumped to the ground.

As a good nurse, Ms. Darby knelt beside her and rescued her. The woman hadn't lost her senses, but she was very weak. She wore the clear signs of dehydration, malnutrition and exhaustion. She was very pale, her tongue was dry and she had big black circles under the eyes.

Jack's mother took the girl under the arms and dragged her inside the house.

"Jack ... Jack! " June started yelling.

All three teenagers went down the stairs, running " What ... Oh my God " the racen boy cried as he laid eyes on the girl lying on the ground.

" Who is she? What happened to her? " Miko said as she knelt near June and the girl .

" I don't know , but she needs help . Jack go to get my first-aid kit . You keep her head off the ground and you go get something to dry her . I will try to find some clean and dry clothes " ordered June, while she already climbed the stairs .

Miko put a pillow under the nape of the woman and patted her head, " You'll see that now everything will be fine " she whispered.

"Mi-ko ..." said in a small voice the unknown one.

" How do you know my name? " Asked, frightened, the Japanese teenager, watching closely those lavender eyes so familiar to her .

" Oh my god ... " Miko said, then put her hands to her mouth. The young schoolgirl couldn't be mistaken . That voice and those eyes. He knew only one person with that voice and those eyes. Not really a person ...

" Arcee ..." whispered with a faint voice Miko .

The former bike lying on the ground just nodded and a tear ran down from her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback – MECH secret base_

_The five Autobots were chained hand and foot to five berth . Even their head were blocked by a chain that passed right under the neck of each. They were forced in that position for days and frustration had given way to concern and fear._

_"Well, well, well, look who we have here?! The powerful and courageous Optimus Prime " Silas said sarcastically as he walked in front of the five Autobot " And he's not alone! There are all of us actually"._

_"What do you want from us?" asked with contempt the Autobot leader._

_"I had sworn I'd taken you apart piece by piece ... so .. " continued the Human, while going back and forth._

_"If it's me you want, let the others go!" said with a hint of desperation in his voice the big red and blue mech._

_"Let me think a minute..." Silas paused and stopped, as if to reflect "No, I don't think so!"._

_"We are ready, Sir!" A new voice is added to the conversation._

_"Great! Prepare our guests for the procedure! " Smirked the human._

_"What are you going to do to us?" Ratchet yelled, maybe too loud._

_"We'll do what MECH was born for: unite the human factor to the machin one" explained candidly Silas._

_Then, suddenly, five metal arms went down to the five Autobots. A series of cables were connected automatically to their frame, while a larger cable, very similar to the cortical connections, was directly connected to the rear base of their helmet._

_"Turn on the machine! Now!" ordered Silas._

_It was the last thing that the five Autobot heard before being enveloped by darkness._

* * *

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod ... Mrs. Darby, hurry, come here!" Miko called, desperate.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he placed the bag of first-aid on the floor.

Also June and Raf have appeared in the room, alarmed by the cries of the Japanese.

Miko grabbed Jack by the sleeve and pulled him close to the woman.

"Jack ... Look at her. Don't she look familiar to you? " Miko said.

The raven boy looked back at the person on the ground. Their eyes met and even Jack knew "But how is it possible ... Arcee? ".

The former Autobot on the floor smile, sadly, and said "He-e-llo partner..." and then she had fainted.

" Jack , Raf out of here ... I have to undress her " ordered June " Miko, you stay with me, raise her legs , while I find a vein and infuse a saline solution "said the woman while starting to undress Arcee .

It was only when they managed to take off the wet suit that June and Miko noticed the swelling of the abdomen of the former femme Autobot. You weren't to be a doctor or a nurse to understand what were Arcee's conditions.

"It could be about the fourth, maybe fifth month of pregnancy" decreed Mrs. Darby.

"But how is that possible?" whispered incredulously Miko.

"I don't know ... but now Arcee is fully human and expecting a baby ... I wonder where are the others ... " June said, as she began to infuse saline solution.

"Are she going to be fine?" asked Miko, worried.

"Yes ... Now yes" concluded June, sitting next to the teenager and wiping her brow with the sleeve " We have to wait for her to recover. Thean, maybe, she will be able to tell us what happened. For now, we must contact Agent Fowler".

* * *

_Flashback – MECH secret base_

_When Arcee regained consciousness, she realized immediately that something strange was happened . The room around her was dimly lit . She tried to adjust the view. She put the hands in front of her and she noticed that they were the hands of a human being and not of an Autobot . Panic filled her . She looked around for something to mirror , but there was nothing ... in the small cell._

_She saw there were other cells beside hers. Four to be exact. Two on her right and two on her left. And there were in each of them, a person, a human male, still unconscious and clothes, like her, only with undergarments._

_Then one by one, the four returned conscious. In the first cage on the right was a young human with blond hair and a lock of black in the middle. He wasn't very tall and he had a slender and wiry body. He might have been about twenty years. He had blue large and frightened eyes._

_Next to him, there was a man of thirty, maybe thirty-five, muscular, a bit stocky, with the body covered in various scars. Even his eyes were blue, but smaller and they trickled confusion and uncertainty._

_To her left, farther back in the cage, there was a man of about fifty, with salt and pepper hair and a powerful physique. A little thick beard covered his face. His expression was serious, but when he saw his hands couldn't help but let out a scream of real panic._

_The last man, the one who was lying next to her cell, could have been about thirty years. He was tall and muscular, but not too much, the hair was short and dark, with blue reflection. His eyes were intense and sad. Arcee watched him well._

_"Optimus ..." she called him._

_"Arcee?" The man replied, confused. Then he looked at the other cages. He recognized the members of his team instantly, and perhaps for the first time, the great Optimus Prime was filled with panic._

* * *

**_See, my friend Nefretari (former Sabela21)... I took a little clue from your story!_**

**_For the others, thanks for the rewievs and I hope you like it...so, tell me what you're thinking ^^,_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A little shorter chap!_**

**_There are some other clues taken from ST:TNG... find them if you like! ;P_**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Agent Fowler entered the residence of Nurse Darby in a fury. The phone call he had received from June had put him into turmoil.

_**We have a situation ... about our robot friends**_ the woman said only these words before hanging up. By instinct, the former Ranger knew that something was moving, something important.

So he didn't hesitate even for a moment. He took the car key and inserted it in the ignition, and about twenty minutes later, he was at the door of the house where June and Jack lived. It was the woman to receive him under the small porch and lead the way into the living room.

William Fowler found himself facing a very strange scene. He had been called to a situation about the Autobots and, instead, now he was looking at a young woman, pregnant, lying on the floor, with an IV in progress and with a very bad appearance, although she was very beautiful. He was very confused!

" Would someone to explain me what the hell is going on? And who the hell is this woman? " The man asked, annoyed, pointing at Arcee .

" Agent Fowler " began softly June " William " she took the man by the arm and invited him to sit in one of the chairs around the table. Jack's mother sat down next to him and continued " That woman ... well ... you know ... " she couldn't find the right words.

" That young woman is Arcee , she is fully human and very pregnant! " The shrill voice of Miko drove the tension that had been created .

" What ? But how ... " Fowler rose from his chair and began to move back a few steps.

June also rose " We don't know William . But as soon she will regain consciousness , she will be able to tell us what happened and , perhaps, also what happened to all the others. "

"So we just have to wait …" whispered Agent Fowler as he sat again. His eyes never left the unconscious body of Arcee .

* * *

_Flashback - MECH secret base_

_It was now several days that the Autobots were Silas and MECH's prisoners . After their transformation they had been subjected to different tests. Every day a sample of blood was taken, several x-rays, CT scans and MRI had been carried out,. From scans and all that, Ratchet was able to interpret that the five Cybertronians were now fully human._

_Several tests of resistance were also carried out. Some harmless, like running on the treadmill. Others a little less, such as the pain threshold._

_It was dinner time and, like all the other evenings, five plates were brought to the five humans in cages. A bit of rice, meat and some vegetables. There was also a little red and green jelly. The team consumed thier dinner in silence. Then Silas made his appearance._

_The madman walked back and forth, passing several times in front of the cages. The five Autobots stopped eating and stared angrily at their captor._

_Silas stood in front of Bulkhead's cell. The former wrecker stood up and spat out the food that he was chewing on Silas' face. The colonel was unimpressed. He took a handkerchief, wiped his face and, from his pants pocket, pulled out a remote control. On the device there were five buttons, each with a different color._

_"Have you noticed the small scar near your left collarbone?" Silas said with monotonous tone._

_The five Autobots looked where Silas had shown them. There as a small scar was clearly visible on each of them. Below it, they could feel something hard and thin._

_"It's very useful... Wait a moment, please...I'll show you ..." he grinned as he pressed the green button._

_Bulkhead began to convulse. He moaned and complained. When Silas pulled the finger from the remote control, the former wrecker was lying on the ground, unconscious._

_"What have you done, monster?" Ratchet yelled as he slammed his tray against the bars._

_Silas turned to the doctor, smiled and pressed the white button._

_Ratchet screamed and collapsed to the ground, but remained conscious._

_Optimus, who until that moment had tried to stay calm, was on his feet. On his face th others could be read anger and hatred. And all directed towards Silas. He grabbed the knife and approached threateningly to the bars._

_"I wouldn't do it Prime!" Silas laughed "not unless you want to see your beautiful friend Arcee writhe in pain until she fainted."_

_Optimus left the knife and sat down without saying anything._

_"Bravo! I see that you learn quickly. And remember: I just have to press a button to cause a pain that never, during your thousands of years' life, you have tried" Then Silas went away, leaving the five Autobots again alone to finish what was left of their miserable and cold dinner._

* * *

Arcee was reliving in her dreams waht had happened months before that night. She opened the eyesand, without notice, just as suddenly, sat up. She was scared and disoriented. Instinctively she put both hands on her abdomen. June was immediately next to her.

"Don't worry Arcee ... now you're among friends! " said softly June, while stroking her back with a hand. It seemed to work, because Arcee's shoulders lost much of their rigidity. Nurse Darby and Jack helped her to get up from the ground and sit on the couch.

Arcee looked at one by one the faces of her friends and seemed to relax.

"Can you tell us what has happened to you?" asked Agent Fowler, trying to be very gentle. Arcee was hurt, scared and was expecting a child and the former Ranger wanted to put her at ease.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again and stared at Agent Fowler, before uttering a single word "MECH".

* * *

**_Reviews pleeeeeaaaaasseeeee! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another little short chap!_**

* * *

**Chapter four**

"Silas..." murmured Agent Fowler, grinding his teeth, "What has he done to you?" Then he asked, noting Arcee's embarrassment to his question. The woman was staring at the three teenagers. June knew immediately and said " Ok you three ... it is very late. Go upstairs and go to bed" ordered as only a mother could do.

"But mom ..." Jack tried to replicate.

"No buts! Do as I told you!"said firmly Ms. Darby. The three teenagers, against their will, went upstairs. Then, in the living room, the three adults heard the door close down the hall. The nurse put down her attention back to Arcee. She sat down next to her, took the hands in hers and nodded, smiling. An invitation to tell them her story.

Arcee, through tears, began to tell to the two humans of how MECH had managed to fool Team Prime that night a few months earlier. The energy signal was a trap and the Autobots were so naïve as to fall for it. She told them about the early days in the cold and dark place, handcuffed and tied to the berth. She told of how she had lost consciousness and had awakened fully human. The first few minutes of panic and comfort to see that, after all, the others were alive and they were fine. She told of the cages, levies, examinations, tests and inductor of pain that Silas had installed under their skin. She told of how the crazy man used the remote control every time one of them didn't carry out the orders. She told of the beatings and blows, how they were inflicted, mainly Optimus, when he was trying to defend others.

* * *

_Flashback - MECH secret base_

_Bumblebee was struck for the third time. Before a punch in the stomach, then a blow to the head, and finally, once on the ground, kicked in the center of the chest. The young scouts began to bleed from both mouth and nose. A cut on the eyebrow prevented him from opening the left eye. For Optimus was the straw that broke the camel. Prime was out of his cell, two men held him by the arms, but his hands were not tied. He freed himself with a sudden gesture, put KO the two agents next to him and threw himself against the two who were flailing Bee. He punched them until his knuckles began to bleed. The two men remained on the ground, almost dead, while Prime was standing beside them, his fists still raised in front of him, their blood dripping from his hands, his breath heavy._

_Then, suddenly, he slumped to the ground, moaning in pain._

_"Well, well, well ..." Silas said, pulling the finger off the red button on the remote control. Then he knelt next to Optimus, grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the face. Prime began to bleed from the nose. Silas hit him again with the toe of his boot and the Aitobot leader landed face down. Then, with the same foot, Silas pressed Optimus' head on the ground. Prime couldn't move, couldn't react. The Colonel loosened his grip and turned to his men._

_"Take him and make him an example for the others"and the man left the room._

_That evening, when the MECH soldiers reported Optimus in his cell, the rest of the team couldn't look away from their leader. Optimus's face was swollen, his left eye was purple, the lower lip split in two. On his back there were signs of lashes, as on parts of the chest and legs. Much of the body was covered with blood._

_The soldiers opened the cell door and threw Optimus inside. Prime was unconscious and there was not even a moan as his face went to slam into the floor. The anger and concern were visible on the faces of others._

_It was the first of a long series of beatings._

* * *

June and Fowler listened to Arcee's story. The former ranger looked out the window, his eyes were staring into space. The nurse had sat next to the woman, clasping her hands again and cried with her.

"Why?" Fowler asked, breaking the silence that had been created "Why has he done... this?" he said pointing towards the former Autobot.

Arcee stood up and put her hands back on the abdomen.

"Silas has found a way to synthesize human and robotics through a machine of his own creation" began to explain to the woman "Even if I seem totally human in me there is a robotics trace. My DNA and that of the other has a mutation that makes us special beings. In my veins there is energon, in my bones there is a special metal. for this reason he has imprisoned us".

"And the torture?" asked June.

"I think he did it just because it amused him to put us at his feet ... Optimus above all" said with a note of sadness marked Arcee.

"Not to sound indelicate ... and the child" asked Fowler.

"An experiment" said Arcee "Silas wants to build an army of super soldiers".

"I don't understand ... why he hadn't to pick up your DNA and clone it? "asked June, disgusted.

"He tried ... but he failed" said Arcee " He said that only through natural reproduction of the species could get what he wanted. "

"So he took your ovule and sperm of one of the Autobots and implanted it in your uterus...?" asked June, with embarrassment.

"No..." murmured Arcee "he tried ... several times. But experiments failed, one after another. This child, however, was conceived in a natural way " now was the former Autobot to feel somewhat embarrassed.

"Who?" murmured Fowler "Who is the father of this child?"

Arcee looked into the man's face and then looked at nurse Darby. She closed her eyes and held her breath, with all the courage she had, she whispered "Optimus...".

* * *

**_Done... hope you enjoy it!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok... it was hard this time, but I did it!_**

**_Halo, enjoy it! It's for you, my friend!_**

* * *

**Chapter five**

_ Flashback – MECH secret base_

_And it was evening again. It had been a good day. None of them had been beaten, the meals were normally distributed and nobody Silas had seen all day._

_The five Autobots were sitting or lying in their cells. Arcee was lying down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Then she turned on her side and looked toward the cell next to hers. Even Optimus was lying on the side, motionless, with his face turned toward the wall. Arcee saw the signs of torture that his Prime had undergone during these weeks of captivity. A vague sense of helplessness pervaded the former Autobot femme._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lock opening. She immediately sat up om the bed. Two MECH agents and Silas came into the cell. One of the three men put the handcuffs on her, Arcee didn't resist . They dragged her out of the cell and locked her in another room ._

_Even this room was bare, but, unlike the cells, this room looked more cozy and clean. There was a table with chairs, a sofa , a bed big enough to hold two people. She saw that at the feet of the bed there were clean underwear , undergarments and clothing. Then she headed for the door across the room . It was a bathroom. She found in it everything you need to be able to take a shower : soap, shampoo , wipes . Arcee opened one of the bottles and took a deep breath : the scent of honey and vanilla hit her and made her smile._

_Then she heard the lock mechanism. She went back into the main room just in time to see Silas cross the threshold of the door, followed by two of his men and Optimus. Prime was barefoot and wore only a pair of tattered pants. Handcuffs clutching the wrists and ankles. He looked around and then his eyes fell on Arcee. The woman could see how pale was her friend._

_"From today and for some time this will be your room" Silas said, stopping in front of Optimus. The Autobot leader stared at him without looking down, impassively._

_"Are you wondering what you two did so good to deserve such luxury ... " Silas continued, taking a walk and stopped in front of Arcee "Well you have one thing that I want" and he reached up to touch the woman's cheek with her fingertips. Arcee was disgusted but she didn't move away the face. Optimus became visibly tense. Even Silas noticed it. So the man turned again toward the Autobot leader._

_"Don't worry Prime!" Silas said, smiling "She 's too precious to me ... she will be the one who will give birth to the first of my super soldiers"._

_The two former Autobot exchanged confused and worried looks._

_"Let me explain better" Silas resumed to walk "I have taken samples of your mutated DNA and I tried to clone it. But experiments have given negative results. All clones, stimulated with growth factors, died by the fourth week " the former colonel paused to see the reaction of his prisoners then said "So we looked for an alternative solution and we found out that it is necessary, like ours, also your species, to reproduce naturally" another pause, the confused look of the two prisoners invited him to continue " Are you aware of our reproductive techniques? " asked the man arching an eyebrow._

_Both Arcee and Optimus nodded without speaking._

_"Good!" Silas continued his monologue "It 's exactly what I want from you: you'll mate and you'll produce my first super soldier" then he removed the chains on Arcee's wrist, while the other two men were removing those that forced Prime. Then the two soldiers went out._

_Silas put his hands back behind the back, then turned to Optimus and said "Don't fail this quest Prime ... or it will be worse for all of you" the man said waving the remote control in front of Optimus' face._

_June had listened in disbelief and amazement to Arcee's story. What monster could only be able to think of making slaves other living beings, torture them, humiliate them and use them as guinea pigs?!_

_"There are no words to express how sorry I am, Arcee ... for all that you had to go through" June's words stood in her throat. The nurse began to cry and then held to her the former Autobot femme. Arcee returned the gesture._

_Fowler remained impassive throughout the story. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh when Arcee stopped talking._

_"He said he had chosen me for obvious reasons, being the only female" said in a faint voice the woman, as she stroked back her abdomen "And he chose Optimus because, from the genetic point of view, was the best ... was a Prime ... then ... " she continued while new tears began to went down " We didn't want to do it ... not this way...but we didn't know how to get out... so ... "_

_Flashback – MECH secret base_

_"No!" was Optimus's curt reply._

_"No what, Prime?" Silas said, staring at the young man's eyes. Optimus didn't looked down or away. He continued to staring at Silas. Then repeated, louder "I said no! I will not do it... never!"._

_Silas smiled and said, "As you wish"._

_A small screen lit in the wall across the room. The image of three men, tied to the beds, appeared on it: they were Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead. A mechanical arm came down from the ceiling and positioned himself above the former wrecker. A circular blade appeared at the end of the mechanical arm and went down towards the hand of the big man. And then the circular blade cut cleanly through two fingers. Bulkhead's cries echoed throughout the room. Arcee and Optimus widened their eyes, helpless spectators of a sadistic show. Bulk's hand was bleeding profusely._

_The blade then moved above Ratchet and went down toward his hand. Just before it could pull the limb of the doctor, Arcee cried desperately "Stop...please" The mechanism stopped in midair._

_"We'll do it ..." Arcee continued with a faint voice as she approached Optimus._

_The two former Autobot stared into each other's eyes. Arcee took Prime's face in her hands The Autobot leader had tears in his eyes and stared intently at the woman._

_"I cannot do it ..." he looked down at the floor._

_"Yes, you can ... I trust you ... " she said while she was approaching her face close to Optimus'._

_Their lips barely touched, then Arcee deepened the kiss pressing her mouth firmly on that of Prime's. Optimus responded by putting his hand on the nape of the woman. The kiss intensified._

_Silas looked satisfied. Not only he was getting that for which he had worked so hard, but he had also obtained a purely personal satisfaction: he had at his feet the great Optimus Prime._

_He started for the door but Arcee's voice stopped him._

_"If I. .." then she stared Optimus straight into his eyes "If we ... we'll do what we are asking ... Will let free our comrades? "._

_"You have my word ..." and Silas left the room, locking the door._

_The two former Autobots stayed there, embraced, for a few moments. Their bodies were dirty, full of wounds and painful. But they didn't care. They need to be near, to fall safe and love._

_Prime turned away from Arcee, he took her face in the hands, leaned his forehead to hers and whispered "Arcee ... I ... " the words stopped in his throat "I ... I cannot ... I cannot do this... to you ... " tears of despair began to fall down his cheeks. Again._

_Arcee tried to wipe them away with the back of the hand "It could be the only way to save Bee, Bulk and Ratch" suggested the woman. Optimus stared at her, blankly._

_"And what will be of us? And the baby? "Asked Prime, worried._

_"We'll find a way out of this situation ... I'm sure about it ... " Arcee added with a half-smile on the lips "Now let's go! I think you need a shower!" the former femme finished with a light humor._

_"I believe that I am not the only one ..." Optimus said as the woman drag him to the bathroom. A half-smile finally appeared on Prime's the lips._

* * *

**_So... tell me... :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The last chapter for today ... good night everybody!_**

* * *

**Chapter six**

A strong and sudden thunder broke the eerie silence that reigned in the Darby's living room. The three adults looked out the window and they saw that the rain was increasing.

What they didn't realize is that, at the top of the stairs, three blurry figures had listened carefully to everything that until then they had been told.

And the teenagers continued to listen in silence, in the shadows.

* * *

_Flashback- MECH secret base_

_They had taken a shower. Separated. Each respecting the privacy of other._

_Arcee turned off the water. The shower had just cleaned up the filth of which she was covered. It also seemed to have cleaned up her mind. But there was still a thing they had to do._

_How ironic... she thought how many times I had dreamed of spending time like this ... intimate moments ... with Optimus ... and looks into which situation we found ourselves? then set his eyes on Prime._

_Optimus was seated at the foot of the bed. He wore only a pair of clean blue shorts, he was barefoot. The torso was naked. And Arcee couldnt' notice the perfection of his body. But she also noticed the different signs of violence that covered it. His posture was that of a tired person. He was leaning forward, elbows on knees and head in hands. Arcee wondered what thoughts could pass in her leader and friend's mind._

_She sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Optimus looked up._

_They didn't say anything, just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then she took Prime's hand and invited him to rise in front of her. Arcee stared deep into his eyes and, while approaching her face to his, she whispered "Remember ... I trust you ... always"._

* * *

Arcee burst into tears again "We had no choice ... " she said, while sobbing covered part of the words "They would torture the others ... they would have torn the others to pieces ... in front of our eyes ... "

" Shh" June said , as she hugged the pregnant woman and passed a hand gently through her hair" It's not your fault ... " .

"Yeah ... that monster ... "said angrily Agent Fowler as he shook and waved his fists in front of him.

"We'll kill them all!" A new voice burst into the room. It was Jack's voice.

The young human came down the stairs with a slow and heavy pace. He kept his right hand on the handrail and a dark look on his face. Behind him, Miko came down, silent and as slow the raven boy. The girl was shocked. She didn't dare to look at the three adults. She kept her eyes down to the floor. Raf had cried, his eyes were still red and shiny. H stared at Arcee for a moment, before rushing toward her and hug her, tight.

After a few moments he had the courage to ask "What happened to Bee and the others?".

* * *

_Flashback - MECH secret base_

_Obviously, the chief of MECH didn't keep his promise and no one was freed by him._

_Months went by. Silas' experiment proceeded according to plan and schedule. Arcee was carrying the first example of a super being, the first in a series of powerful new soldiers. The Autobots were out of the game and he had, in a sense, taken apart piece by piece the great Optimus Prime._

_He couldn't do anything but smile to see how he had reduced the powerful leader of the Autobots. Even in his human form, Silas had to admit, in the beginning, Optimus exuded royalty and command. But now ... Now there was the shadow of that mech, of that man. Prime stayed on his bed for most of the time, facing the wall. He ate very little and slept even less. He exchanged a few words with the doctor, now and then reached for the young scouts and exchanged glances with the hunky ex-wrecker. But his eyes were dull. Even during the beatings, there was no hint of a reaction._

_Only when his look rested on Arcee and on her belly, in the eyes of the young man rekindled some life._

_So Silas decided that Arcee would no longer remained with her friends. She was finally transferred to the room where her baby was conceived. Locked. Segregated. But treated well. The torture device was removed. She was too important to him._

* * *

"I don't know Raf ..." Arcee whispered. And she hugged the young hacker. They cried together. Then it was Jack and Miko's turn. The two teenagers embraced the woman gently, for fear of harm to the child. Arcee instead hugged them with all the strength she had. They stayed like that minutes.

"How did you manage to escape?" the deep voice of Agent Fowler broke the painful moment.

Arcee loosened the grip on the kis and pulled herself together. She wiped her tears with a hand.

* * *

_It was another interminable day. The minutes and the hours seemed to pass ever. Arcee was lying on the big bed and stared at the ceiling. A bitter tear fell from her eyes. Bee. Bulk. Ratchet. The kids. Optimus. She thought of all the people she loved and who had lost or were losing. Then she put a hand on the abdomen. By now her pregnant was becoming increasingly clear. She could feel the first small and delicate movements of the new life growing inside her. And she smiled. She thought that, in other circumstances, she could really be happy. That she and Optimus could have been happy._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden roar. The alarms of the base went wild. Noises and shouts pervaded the environment. Arcee couldn't understand what was happening. Then the door of her room opened. Within the black smoke. Then a figure. Arcee took a moment to figure out who it belonged to that figure._

_"Optimus ..." she whispered as soon as she recognized him._

_"No time!" said Prime grabbing the woman by both arms "You have to go Arcee... now!"_

_"But how ... and you? And the others? " She asked, scared and confuse at the same time._

_"It doesn't matter! We'll distract MECH soldiers and you'll run away at the first opportunity ... Is that clear? "Arcee could now recognize the leader who appreciated and loved. She nodded, smiling at him. He smiled back just for a moment._

_They left the room together. Arcee also saw his other fellows and friends. Ratchet was working at the main computer. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying to hold off Silas's minions. The colonel was not present at the moment._

_"Now Optimus ... run at the entrance of the base ... fast " the doctor barked frantically, while he was pressing computer keys._

_Prime and Arcee, with the last remaining strenghts and the a fast pace, allowed by the former's bike state, headed towards the large door, meanwhile, it was opening._

_They were close, very close. Then the big door froze. As Prime and Arcee._

_"The base is again under control!" a voice announced through the intercom of the base._

_The door began the descent down. From the end of the hall they could hear heavy and fast footsteps._

_"I wouldn't do it, Prime!" Silas's voice echoed through the hall as he approached with the remote control in hand._

_"You have to go ..." he whispered to Arcee, with a hint of desperation in his voice._

_"I cannot ... I cannot leave ..." pleaded the woman through her tears," He will kill you all "_

_"But you and our child will survive ..." begged Prime "Go, Arcee ..." tahn heput his hand on her belly, caressing it and smiling"Go and find Agent Fowler ..." and he pushed her out the front door just before it closed._

* * *

"Outside the base there was a jeep ... I switched on it and escaped ... " Arcee finished her story with a voice breaking with grief " They chased me with helicopters. I launched the jeep down a cliff and I walked to the nearest town. Then I found a way to get this far".

While the others listened shocked, Agent Fowler walked with nervous steps back and forth across the room. He listened carefully to the story of the pregnat woman "Could you take us to the MECH base? " he asked.

"Yes .. the jeep had a gps and wrote the coördinates of the base on a piece of paper ... it is in the pocket of the suit" said Arcee.

"Well ..." he said as he composed the phone number of the general Bryce "Sir ... we found them ... just waiting for your order to get into the action".

* * *

**_Please, continue to review!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok... I spent the day with 35 kids from 2 to 8 years old at my children's party. Now I'm very very tired..._**

**_But I want to wish HAPPY BIRTHDAY to special person. The next two chapter are for you, my friend!_**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_The pain that pervaded his body became untenable . He had promised himself not to give more satisfaction to that monster , but he couldn't keep a groan and then a scream. Optimus was on the ground and he was writhing in pain._

_Silas released the pressure on the red button and Prime stopped moving. The former Colonel knelt beside him and whispered "You know that I will find her" the man struck the Autobot leader with his fist "And when I will find her, in time, she'll give birth. And when she'll have given birth, I'll torture her and she'll die in a slow and painful death " Silas grabbed Prime by the hair and forced him to hold his gaze" And you'll be there. You'll see her suffer and die. And you'll see suffer and die every member of your team ... and then it's up to you." the man bumped Optimus' head on the ground so violently that the Prime lost consciousness._

_In the meantime MECH minions arrived on the scene. They were ready to follow the next orders._

_"Take the others. Tie them in the main room" said Silas._

_"And what do we do with the girl?" Asked one of the masked men._

_"She's mine" Silas said as he climbed on one of the helicopters in front of the base._

* * *

The task force commanded by Fowler was ready to spring into action. June, Jack, Miko, Raf and Arcee had joined the federal agent and they had reached the governative base. Everything was ready.

"Ok guys ... quick and painless!"said the black man to his soldiers.

"Yes Sir!" was the unanimous answer of the men before getting on helicopters.

* * *

_Arcee drove the jeep through the narrow bends. Next to her, the lifeless body of a man. She had to kill the soldier, but she wasn't able to remove him from the car. So she left with that macabre burden._

_She could feel the blades of a helicopter that were approaching. So she had an idea: she stopped the jeep on the edge of a cliff, got out and pushed it down the hill. Then she went into the woods and headed towards the lights of what looked like a city in the distance._

_The roar of the explosion and the high flames attracted the attention of the occupants of the helicopters. Among the ruins of the jeep the men of Silas found a charred body._

_"Damn!" the Colonel said through clenched teeth "Return to base" he had in mind how to vent his frustration ... but most on those._

* * *

**Alpha Team approaching** the croaking voice of one of the soldiers rang out inside the base.

"Proceed with extreme caution" Fowler said to the men who were part of the recovery team.

Thanks to infrared cameras mounted on helicopters and on the helmets of the soldiers, even those who were left behind could have a clear vision of what was happening.

And what they saw was a structure very similar to a military base that grew larger with each passing second.

* * *

**Inside the MECH base **

Saying that Silas was angry was an understatement. The former Colonel was furious. With his men, with the Autobots, with the whole world.

The four former Cybertronians had their hands tied to a structure that kept them off the ground. They had been beaten with fists, feet, iron bars. Their blood dripped on the floor, forming four small pools beneath their dangling feet.

Silas was at the computer and he had turned on the main screen. Until then he had remained silent.

"Look!" was the only word he uttered.

On the screen appeared the image of five robotic bodies.

"For Primus' sake ..." Ratchet managed to say, despite the broken jaw.

Those five bodies were the Autobots' frame.

Silas pressed the buttons. A green light appeared at the end of what looked like a huge cannon.

"I spent months studying the anatomy and physiology of your robotic bodies" he said in a calm voice "and I made a very interesting discovery: the metal of which your frames are composed does not melt at high temperatures" he stared in the face one by one the four men "but with a focused beam of intermittent plasma ... " and the green beam struck the frame of the young scout.

Within a few seconds the metal body was reduced to a mash. The four former Autobots watched helplessly as the sadistic Silas melted one by one their Cybertronians frame. There wasn't left anything, only a shapeless mass of molten metal.

"Look at your hop ..." BOOM!

Fowler's soldiers were quick, but not painless. Within a few minutes, the Task Force assumed command of MECH the base, killed some of its members, put in handcuffs most of them, including Silas. Two of the soldiers freed the four chained men.

Ratchet approached Bumblebee and hugged him while the young scouts began to cry "It 's all over Bee ... now everything will be fine ... " the doctor said, while bitter tears formed in his eyes. Bulkhead sat without moving for a few minutes, staring into the void.

One of the soldiers helped Optimus to his feet . Prime pushed gently the man away and angrily walked to Silas . The former colonel, despite a deep wound on his forehead , still laughing, satisfied and pleased. He stood up and waited for Optimus "At least I won … it's nothing left for you, you're broken!" he hissed.

Optimus could no longer contain his anger. With a loud and menacing scream, he threw himself on the former Colonel and began to hit him with all the strength he had. He struck him, again and again. His knuckles were bleeding and tears flowed down his cheeks.

Silas had lost consciousness. Optimus stopped, tired and grief-stricken. A slight pressure on his shoulder made him turn suddenly, ready to hit the assailant.

It was Ratchet. With a smile, the doctor told him "He's not worth for it, Optimus ...let's get away... ". Prime stared once more the unconscious body of Silas. He got up and went to the medical unit that was waiting for him.

That nightmare was over. But in Optimus' heart and mind, there was a question: what would they do now?

* * *

**_Please, review!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another one... the last for the day... _**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

Fowler, June, Arcee and the three teenagers had followed via camera all the stages of the rescue of the four former Autobots. But the images were too fast and the actions too excited. But when the chaos subsided, what remained in their minds were Optimus, Ratchet, Bee and Bulk's lost and wounded expressions. The four men were visibly exhausted. They were covered in blood and bruises. But they were alive.

**Delta Squad to base: mission accomplished. We come back. ETA: 15 minutes ** again the croaking voice.

"Well done guys ... we are waiting for you" the tension visible until now in Agent Fowler's body dissipated in an instant. Even June and the kids seemed more relaxed. Arcee, however, was still crying. But this time they were tears of relief. Her companions, despite everything, were alive and they were returning home, they were returning to their family.

* * *

In the helicopters that were taking them to home, the four men had different thoughts in their minds. Ratchet was destroyed not only physically, but also mentally, morally. The thought of never being able to return to his body, was clutching his heart. While the doctor was lying on the metal floor, he cried, he did nothing more.

Beside him was Bulk. The former wrecker had lost two fingers, sadistically ripped out by that mad man of Silas. He was sitting with the back against the bulkhead and he had an unreadable expression on his face. In his mind and in his heart there were anger, pain, torment ... but the thought that he would see Miko kept him from broking.

On the other helicopter, the doctors were taking care of Bumblebee's wounds. The young man was lying, staring in front of him, he was almost completely unaware of what was happening around him. He had only one image in the head: Raf. The only happy thought that had accompanied him during these endless months of captivity.

Optimus clenched around him the blanket that one of the nurses had resting on his shoulders. His hands still hurt, but he didn't care. Despite all, his heart was lightened. If the men of the army had found them, could only mean one thing: Arcee had made it.

His heart was beating faster and faster and his body cannot wait to hug the mother of his child.

* * *

They were 15 minutes endless for the three teenagers. Then, in the distance, they heard a light noise of propellers that rotated. And two helicopters came within visual range of the five persons outside the base.

The vehicles hit the ground in seconds. The door of the first helicopter opened and went down different figures.

Miko immediately noticed the stocky and muscular man with the bandaged hand.

"Bulkhead ..." she shouted before throwing herself to the former wrecker. Bulk greeted the girl with open arms. The two stood there, like this, for a few seconds. Then Miko said "Er ... Bulk, I think you need a shower ... ".

"I think you're right ..." the man said, smiling.

The other man who came from the helicopter looked noble and grumpy at the same time. June had no doubts and walked toward him. She said nothing but hugged him tightly "Ratchet I'm so happy to see you."

The doctor initially stiffened, but then hugged the woman's "It 's good to be back home ... although in others, you know ... conditions "a note of sadness was hidden between his words.

Also from the second helicopter went down several people, but Raf saw immediately Bee. He lunged at his friend. The scout did the same. When the two were facing each other, they said nothing. There was no need for words, there was never been. They embraced, tight, until their breathless. Then, together, they headed towards others.

Optimus was the last one to went out from the helicopter. When his eyes fell on Arcee, he dropped the blanket from the shoulders. Although he was almost naked, he walked briskly toward her. And Arcee did the same. When they met in the middle, Optimus grabbed her face and kissed her, hard, without worrying about the amazed and curious look of those around them.

"I love you ...both" Prime whispered between kisses, while lovingly stroking the woman's belly. Arcee put her hand on that of Optimus. She had a smile on her lips, a great one.

"What a beautiful picture !" Silas' voiceruined that delicate moment. He was handcuffed and he was walking to go inside the base, into the brig.

Optimus and Arcee weren't ready for what would happen then. Silas, thanks to his training in special units, with a sudden movement, managed to pull out the gun of one of the soldier who was escorting him. He pointed it toward Arcee, but Bee hit him in the chest with another weapon. Just before the spark went out in his eyes, the colonel fired at the woman. But the attempt failed. Arcee was unharmed.

"Bravo Bee ..." Ratchet said "He will not harm anyone else!" then he took the gun rom Bumblebee's hand. The scout was shaking for rage and pain.

Arcee was smiling, but her smile faded as she laid eyes on Optimus. Prime was incredibly pale. His grip became weak and he fell to the ground. Then Arcee saw the bullet hole in Optimus' right side . The blood was rushing from the wound and was covering the floor.

"Ratchet" the desperate cry of the woman attracted not only the attention of the doctor, but of all those present.

Ratchet immediately ran along Optimus's side and, although not familiar with the physiology of the human body, he realized immediately that his leader and friend was dying.

The helicopter blades began to spin around. Prime was loaded on the helicopter to be taken to the nearest hospital. It was a race against time.

* * *

**_Is OP going to die? Or he'll live and spend the rest of life with his family?_**

**_Till the nexxt chapter... :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Someone gave me a suggestion... so I decided to replace the chap. Or better, to made it longer._**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The helicopter blades rotated slow and their noise was very far away. Or at least so it seemed to Optimus, while they were carrying him to the nearest hospital. He felt a strange feeling: he had no pain, he was not scared ... he did not feel anything. The world to him seemed distant and aloof, people around were moving in slow motion, their voices muffled and confused. Then weariness pervaded him and invited him to close his eyes. In his mind the smiling face of Arcee was accompanying him into oblivion. Even on the face of Prime there was a smile. Then the world around him vanished.

* * *

"One, two, three ... Come on, Optimus ... six, seven ... Come on ... ten ... " nurse Darby would not surrender. Never. She would never have allowed that child would be left without a father. Arcee and the others had already suffered too many losses in the past year. So, while helicopter landed in the yard of the hospital, the woman never ceased to hope for a miracle.

* * *

Arcee was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And she couldn't stop crying. Ratchet and the others, despite their wounds, hadn't left her alone. As soon as it was possible, Agent Fowler had loaded the team and the three teenagers on a helicopter and had brought them in the same hospital where Prime and June were. And there, while Ratchet, Bee and Bulk were treated and their wounds cleaned, disinfected and stitched, Arcee stayed in the waiting room. Along with her were Jack, Miko, Raf and June. Soon came Agent Fowler accompanied by a worried general Bryce.

"News'" asked the agent.

"Nothing yet?" said Mrs. Darby, shaking his head.

General Bryce sat down next to Arcee and gently put a hand on her shoulder "Here, working, there is one of the best surgical teams in the country ... Optimus is in good hands" he concluded with a smile.

Arcee smiled and nodded to the man, as she wiped her tears away with a hand "Thanks. .." she was finally able to pronounce.

Minutes became hours. And Bee, Ratch and Bulk had reached the waiting room. The kids were asleep next to each others in almost absurd positions. June and Fowler had consumed a lot of coffee to stay awake, while General Bryce had returned to base to complete the mission reports. He had left, however, specific and clear indications to inform him immediately when surgery ended.

Bulk and Bee had come out to stretch their legs, while Ratchet and Arcee were seated away from the others.

The big double door suddenly opened and broke the silence of the waiting room. The eyes of those present, went to the new figure who had made the appearance. The noise was so loud that even the kids woke up with a start.

The doctor was still wearing surgical mask. And when he took it off, he was hiding under it a big smile.

"Are you Mr. Prime's the family.. right? " he asked. A series of heads nodded.

"I am pleased to report that everything went well. Mr. Prime is stable and he will wake up in a few minutes" concluded the doctor.

"Thank you ..." Arcee said, as she shook the man's hand.

"Are you his wife?" The doctor asked curiously, giving a quick look at Arcee's belly. The woman blushed and nodded.

"You may see her husband in a few minutes" then turned to those present "As for you, I advise you to come back tomorrow in the late morning ... Good night " and went so suddenly as he had arrived.

"Come with me, madam, I'll bring you to your husband" the sweet voice of the nurse turned the attention of Arcee. The woman guided her in another room.

* * *

Optimus' room was dimly lit. The only lights were those of the monitors and infusion pumps to which he was attached. Arcee had a moment of hesitation and stood at the door.

"Don't worry, you will see that he will soon be awake" said the nurse "Sit down here ..." she said as she approached a chair to the bed.

Arcee sat next to Optimus and she took his hand. Shortly after, Prime opened his eyes and his gaze fell immediately on the woman beside him. He smiled.

"Hey ..." he whispered Arcee, smiling and with tears in her eyes "How are you feeling?" The woman asked.

Optimus didn't answer immediately. He stretched out his hand toward Arcee's face and stroked it. Then he moved his hand on her belly and smiled.

"Well ... very well" he whispered before falling asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, when June and Ratchet came into the room, they found both Optimus and Arcee still asleep. They exchanged a quick look and decided it was still early. June closed the door, took a few steps and said,"You know, doctor ... you can offer me breakfast " she said before printing a big kiss on Ratchet's cheek.

The doctor stood for a few seconds, his hand resting on the cheek that June had just kissed. Then the woman's voice brought him back into reality, "Well?"

Ratchet smiled and took June by the hand and together, laughing, ran toward the cafeteria.

* * *

**About a year later ...**

It was already late evening in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. The air was cold and the wind was passing fast among the branches of trees, resulting in a large swirl through the leaves. In the distance, the glow of lightning lit up the dark and gloomy skies. A new storm was on the horizon.

Nurse June Darby was standing near the window. With the right hand slightly opened the heavy curtain in the living room and drew a long sigh. She stood still for a few minutes to watch the approaching storm.

The events of the previous months were still fresh in his mind.

Something was touching her leg. She turned and looked toward the floor.

Little Aurora was tugging her pants, a small gesture to get attention. June smiled and bent down to pick up the baby. The child had definitely the beauty of her mother, but her eyes were that of her father, blue and sad in some ways.

Still once was the little girl to distract June from her thoughts. Something had attracted the attention of the child.

"Da Da" Aurora stretched her arms toward the man who had just entered the room.

"There you are, my love ..." the man said in a deep voice, "have you missed Dad and Mom, my sweetspark?" He continued as he held her daughter.

"Oh come on, Optimus! We were out for only an hour" said with a hint of exasperation Arcee.

An hour without my little one... " said Prime turning to his wife "or without you …" he continued as he kissed her " is a torture".

Arcee shook her head, pushing Optimus' face away with a hand. Then she turned her attention to the other woman in the room "Thank you, June, for having done babysitting for Aurora"

"It's not a problem ... indeed, i want to thank to you to gave me the opportunity to spend time with the little one! " smiled Jack's mother, blowing a kiss toward the girl "I have to go now! See you little lady. Optimus. Arcee " greeted the nurse as she walked out the door.

"Goodbye June and thank you again" said Optimus as he led the woman out the door. Aurora waved her little hand.

Almost a year had passed after the tragic events that had involved Team Prime. From what seemed to be the end of everything, emerged, a new beginning.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee, thanks to their military training and a letter of recommendation by Agent Fowler, joined the Special Forces. Ratchet,instead, began working at the emergency room in Jasper, Nevada. He worked closely with Nurse June Darby, his partner in life.

The kids continued their life. Jack, despite having some initial difficulties, had now fully accepted the fact that Ratchet was now his stepfather.

Miko continued to be a guest in the same family, but spent most of his free time with Bulkhead in the house that the former wrecker shared with Bumblebee.

Raf took an advanced course in order to graduate the same year as Jack and Miko. He passed it without the slightest difficulty.

Agent Fowler returned with his wife. They had a long and happy life, until the new separation.

Arcee and Optimus bought a house right next to the Jack and june's one. Prime worked as a consultant at the same department of Fowler, while Arcee, for now, Mother used to make was "only" a mother. For now. She was assured, despite Optimus' protests, to have a place in his own office.

That night didn't rain. The stormy clouds were thinned by the wind. The storm was postponed. And the moon began to shine high in the sky, illuminating with its dim light Jasper and its inhabitants, humans and aliens.

Perhaps humanity was not so bad.

_**The end... or the beginning?**_


End file.
